When We Were Young
by Gindokei
Summary: There's a new girl in town, and Urey Rockbell is curious about her. Past!fic, revolves around Urey, Sara and Trisha. Contains a few OCs. K-plus for clean content apart from one or two swearwords.


_When We Were Young_

**AN: Because I wanted to write something about Sara, Urey and Trisha. (: I made up Sara's maiden name. (And Urey's father's name.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_**. All characters belong to Ms. Hiromu Arakawa.**

**

* * *

**"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Ms. Willis," the entire class chorused. Urey Rockbell had to fight to suppress a small snicker – they were in _high school_, for goodness's sake. Why bother to greet the teacher so formally? They weren't children anymore.

The high school in Resembool had only been constructed a few years before, and was still a very informal sort of institution. The knowledge imparted to the students was certainly nowhere near the quality of the information given to students studying in, say, Central – but it sufficed for most, because they didn't have any plans on moving away from their hometown. They were just going to grow up and tend to their family's farm.

Urey Rockbell, however, was different.

He came from a family of doctors. While his father, Kimball Rockbell, specialized in internal medicine, his mother, Pinako Rockbell, was well known as a surgeon – although lately, she'd been specializing in automail, the advanced prosthetics created as a result of many years of biophysical research of the state.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and noticed the slight figure standing next to his teacher. His eyes widened in interest, and he knew that about half of the class's eyes would be doing the same. It wasn't often that they got a new student.

"Class," Ms. Willis spoke in her strangely sing-song voice, "say hello to Sara Newley. Sara and her parents have just moved to Resembool, haven't they, Sara?"

The girl next to Ms. Willis gave a polite bow to the class. "Hi… I'm Sara. My dad used to work in Central, in the investigations department of the military…"

An audible gasp went up from the class, and a few previously adoring gazes turned hostile. Sara seemed to blanch slightly, but plowed on nonetheless. "But dad's gotten old, and he can't keep up with work anymore, so he retired and got mom and me to move out here, to Resembool." She offered the wary class a smile. "He said it's a beautiful, friendly town, and he certainly wasn't wrong."

Her charm didn't seem to work. Urey frowned as a few of the girls, sitting in one corner, began a muttered discussion.

Honestly, he thought in exasperation, just because the girl's father once worked for the military didn't mean she alone was responsible for Resembool's state.

It was a small, quiet town, like Sara had said. Many thought that Resembool had real potential to become a bustling place – but the military often neglected the small, sleepy town, only calling on it to supply wool for military uniform.

Sara moved towards the back of the classroom, and Urey felt a sudden urge to comfort the lost, new girl. "Here," he spoke as she passed him, scooting over on his bench and patting the seat next to him. "You shouldn't sit alone on your first day."

Sara paused, caught between confusion and gratitude. She had pale blonde hair, pulled away from her face and fastened by a pretty blue barrette. It matched her eyes, he realized as she slid into the space next to him.

"Thank you," she smiled, raising one eyebrow. "If I wasn't new, I'd probably smack you for being so forward, but as it is, consider yourself lucky."

Urey laughed uncomfortably – something about Sara's steady gaze told him that she wouldn't hesitate to follow a threat through. "Sure, sure," he grinned, and got a few angry glances from other boys.

Shut the hell up, he groused silently, and they seemed to understand his sentiments, because they turned away.

When the bell rang for lunch, Urey realized he hadn't really been paying much attention to the lesson – he'd been gazing into the distance, most probably with an unbecomingly dreamy look on his face. He shot up in his seat, relieved to find that the teacher had already left. When he turned, he was met with Sara's dancing eyes.

"Don't worry," she assured him, "Ms. Willis didn't do all that much." Offering him a wink, she slid out of her seat and made her way towards the classroom door.

Urey stared after her stupidly.

* * *

"So… you lived in Central before coming here?" Urey was perched on the lunchroom table Sara'd chosen to sit at. "What was that like?"

Sara shot him a faintly annoyed look – Urey had been following her for a few days, and he was sure she was quite tired of his company. She'd even chosen a different spot to sit at for classes.

But then again, Urey reflected, it was almost as if he couldn't help himself. There was something about Sara that was so vibrant – so _alive_ – that he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

"It's big," Sara replied, with only the smallest trace of patience left in her voice. "It's busy, and it's _nothing_ like here."

Urey chose to ignore her exasperated tone. "I want to go there," he spoke, almost to himself. "After I finish school, of course. Mom and dad want to send me to Central for further studies."

He could feel Sara's curious eyes on him, and continued. "They're teaching me what they can, but there's only so much I can learn from them. They're not trained teachers, after all. So mom came up with the idea of sending me to Central. She said I could even work in a military hospital or something, just to get experience."

He heard Sara's breath catch. "You're training to become a doctor?" she asked quietly, awe evident in her voice.

Urey grinned boastfully – finally, something amazed the city-born girl. "Yeah, my parents are the best," he bragged, slipping off the table. "Maybe you've heard of the Rockbells before."

Sara's face scrunched up, like she was trying to remember something, before assuming a blank expression. "Nope. Can't say it rings a bell."

Urey's face fell fractionally. Sara laughed at his expression and pushed her empty plate aside.

"C'mon, mister hotshot doctor," she grinned, getting up from her seat. "I want to ask you something."

* * *

"… you want my parents to teach you medicine, too?"

"Please!" Sara looked _adorable_, with her hands folded and her eyes glittering. "My dad _really_ wants me to become a doctor, and what better way to train? I'd started perusing medical books in Central before we left, but I need to learn the basics first – _please_, Urey!"

"Err…" Urey scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I-I dunno… I'd have to ask mom…"

"Great!" That seemed to be the answer Sara had been waiting for. "I'll come with you after school then, okay? And if she says yes, I can start right away!" She performed an impromptu little skip and clapped her hands together. Urey's hesitant look faded – she was just too _cute_.

Sara noticed his blue gaze on her and immediately stopped. A strange expression danced across her face – not exactly outright dislike, but not friendship, either.

_For some reason, I want to make this girl my friend,_ Urey realized. _But why?_

_

* * *

_"Thank you so much, Ms. Rockbell!" Sara was brimming with smiles as she enthusiastically shook Pinako Rockbell's hand. "I promise, I will make it up to you in some way! Dad's really keen on my becoming a doctor, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind paying you or something…"

"Nonsense," Pinako replied sternly, managing to extract her hand from Sara's grasp. "I'm doing this because it's quite obvious my son has taken a fancy to you. I don't need your money, you hear?"

Sara's smile wavered. "Uh… all right," she replied hesitantly. "Are… are you sure, though?"

Pinako gave a firm nod. "It's good to see a young girl so interested in her own future. I usually take classes with Urey every evening at five – that all right with you?"

"Sure." Sara still seemed a little perplexed about Pinako's quick agreement. "Uh… should I head home now?"

"Come now, child, there's no hurry," the older woman chided. "Sit down and I'll fetch you two something to drink." The woman brushed tendrils of hair out of her face and moved towards the kitchen, calling out to her husband in a forceful voice.

Sara giggled slightly as she took a seat at the dining table. "I like your mom," she smiled.

"Thanks, I like her, too," Urey replied cheekily. There was a call of "I heard that, young man!" from the kitchen, and Urey chuckled heartily.

"I figured you'd like her, though," he added as he deftly spun another chair around and sat down on it, the back of the chair pressing against his chest. "Any female likes my mom."

"Female…?" Sara echoed curiously. "What about males?"

Urey grinned wickedly. "They don't like her much. She's a bit of a heartbreaker, mom is. They call her 'the wild pantheress of Resembool'. Bit silly, really, but it's true that mom doesn't get along well with men. The only exceptions would probably be dad and her drinking buddies, like mister Hohenheim."

Sara seemed intrigued by all the names he was flinging around. "Hohenheim? That's an odd name… is he from around here?"

He shrugged. "Don't really know where he's from. He came to Resembool when I was nine – so that was about seven, eight years ago. He stays with the Elrics."

Sara looked a little confused at all the names, and Urey finally decided to cut her some slack. "You'll meet them soon enough," he added cheerily. "Trish comes over often, and auntie Jennifer's usually chatting with mom. Mister Hohenheim doesn't visit, usually, but I can take you to meet him, if you'd like."

Urey's smile was infectious, and Sara soon found herself smiling as well. "I think I'd like that," she responded as Pinako re-entered, bearing a tray of lemonade.

* * *

"Concentrate, young woman! Come now, I've taught you this countless times – what would one apply to an ant bite?"

Urey's lips twitched, but he couldn't help feeling sorry for Sara. Pinako was a kind woman, but she was a harsh taskmaster. It was true, though – Pinako had taught them acids and bases the previous day. Sara had complained, wondering what chemistry had to do with medicine, but Pinako had cuttingly informed her that she should shut up and let her teach. Sara had been quiet after that.

"C'mon, Sara," he urged her gently. "Ant bites are…?"

Sara's forehead furrowed deeply, and she looked like she was trying hard to remember. "Ahh… they're acidic… so a base, right?" she finally replied hesitantly, and Pinako looked satisfied.

"Took you long enough," his mother grumbled. Urey fought back a smile – Pinako couldn't quite suppress the proud twinkle in her eyes. True enough, Pinako and Kimball were teaching Sara the mere basics – but even there, Sara was doing quite well. She was a bit lazy and had a habit of talking back, but his mother had eventually sorted her out.

"I knew you could get it," Urey whispered, and Sara flashed him a small smile. Their joint sessions had certainly caused her to warm to him – she didn't treat him quite so formally anymore, and didn't even switch moods all that often when with him. They discussed the previous day's class at school each day, and were often found huddled together, pencils scrawling across paper in synch.

There were countless rumours flying around about them, Urey knew – the most prominent being that they were dating. Every time he heard that particular rumour, he had to choke back a laugh – Sara and him dating? That wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Why was it so difficult to comprehend that two people of the opposite sex could be friends, without having ulterior motives?

_Narrow-minded farmers,_ he thought sourly, and was jerked away from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Go ahead and answer it," Pinako nodded to her son. "It's probably Jennifer, I told her to come over today."

"Sure," Urey replied, glancing at the clock as he got up and made his way towards the door – as it was, their class was over. Sara was collecting her things to tuck away in her bag as he opened the door, coming face-to-face with a pair of bright green eyes.

"Urey!" Trisha Elric flung herself at him, enveloping him in a hug. "Hey! I haven't seen you in _forever_!"

"Trish!" Urey exclaimed, laughing. "Whoa there, whirlwind, I'm gonna fall!" As if on cue, his body lurched backwards, and he was sent tumbling to the ground. Trisha laughed loudly as she sat on his upper body, grinning down at him.

"Made you fall," she teased as she scrambled to her feet. She was wearing a pretty, pale pink dress with a white pinafore over it, and flour was dusted across her face. Jennifer had pulled Trisha out of school before she'd had a chance to attend the new high school – she wanted to keep her daughter at home at all times. Urey guessed she'd been baking.

"You sure did," he chuckled, getting to his feet as well. Catching a glimpse of Sara's startled face, Urey slipped one arm around Trisha's shoulders and guided her towards his friend.

"Trish, this is Sara Rockbell. Sara, this is the friend I've been telling you so much about – Trisha Elric."

"Pleased to meet you," Trisha smiled and extended one hand. Sara gazed at Trisha's face in absolute amazement. Urey felt his brow furrow – why was Sara acting as if she was seeing a chimera?

"She's… a girl?" Sara finally asked tentatively. Trisha's smile faded ever so slightly, and her hand dropped.

"Well, what did you think?" she replied, a faint trace of acid in her tone. Sara winced, and Urey stepped between them.

"What made you think Trish _wasn't_ a girl?" he asked Sara, bewildered. The fair-haired girl frowned.

"Just that! You always call her 'Trish'… and you never really said _she_ when talking about her. It was always 'Trish this' and 'Trish that' and 'did you know, Trish did this'…"

Urey stared at her blankly. Surely it wasn't possible… _surely_ he'd mentioned Trisha was a girl to Sara?

Trisha looked put out, although her eyes danced. "I'm offended, Urey Rockbell," she spoke in a mock-injured tone. "You've been portraying me as a _boy_?"

"It was totally unintentional," Urey hastened to assure her, only to see Trisha smile.

"I know," she laughed. "Anyway," turning back to Sara, "I think it's fairly obvious I'm a girl. Urey can tend to be a little forgetful of the fact, but don't let him fool you." Her smile widened. "Once more, I'm Trisha. Nice to meet you."

"Sara." The blonde girl hesitantly took Trisha's hand and shook it once.

Urey watched the two fondly. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he remarked.

* * *

"Wha – Central? But I haven't finished school yet!" Urey transferred his gaze from his father to his mother. "Mom – tell dad I'm not ready yet. I can't go to Central yet!"

Pinako looked stern. "Your father and I have discussed this, and we think you're quite ready. Don't sell yourself short, Urey, my boy – you're a very talented young lad, and if you work hard, I'm sure Central will notice that."

Urey sank into the chair behind him, blinking furiously. "But… but I… I can't _believe_ this…"

"Urey," Kimball spoke gently, coming around the table to clap a hand on his son's shoulder, "your mother and I have taught you all we can. Letting you fester here is a bad idea."

Urey looked up into his father's open face. Kimball Rockbell looked intimidating – large, muscular, with a bushy golden beard and fierce blue eyes. His father was an aggressive person by nature, as well, but he was completely cowed when confronted with his wife. Despite Kimball's stature, everyone in Resembool knew who ran the house when it came to the Rockbells.

He swallowed, feeling his throat ache at his parents' belief in him. "I'll do my best," he vowed, clenching his fingers into a fist.

"I know you will," Pinako spoke gently. "But," and here her eyes took on a secretive twinkle, "you're not going alone."

* * *

Urey ran a hand through his short blond hair. "I'm glad you're coming with me, Sara," he said quietly, casting a glance at the young woman. "At least I'll know _someone_ in Central!"

"Likewise," Sara replied with a smile. She hefted her suitcase experimentally and sighed, deciding to slide it under the seat. "My dad was so thrilled when your parents mentioned this to him, he agreed immediately."

Urey pressed his lips together. Every time medicine was brought up, Sara mentioned her father. Was mister Newley really so intent on making his daughter a doctor – even at the cost of sacrificing her own dream?

"Do you really want to be a doctor, Sara?" he asked her gently. The girl blinked at him, settling down in the window seat.

"Yes," she said softly, "but that's not all I want to be."

Urey took the seat across from her, feeling the train lurch under him. He caught a glimpse of Jennifer and Trisha, standing next to his parents – Trisha was in tears and was waving her arms over her head, her lips forming words he couldn't hear.

Sara followed his gaze, twisting her body around to catch sight of her own parents, stationed not far off from the Rockbells and the Elrics. She waved to them, and her mother, a willowy woman with flowing blonde hair, waved back. Her father, a slight man with dark hair and flashing blue eyes, smiled as well. They all look so happy to be sending us away, Urey though, almost resentfully.

The train pulled out of the Resembool station, and Urey felt a thrill of excitement replace his initial hesitation. They were really on their way to Central!

"So, what else do you want to be?" he asked Sara, leaning back against the seat. "You into multi-tasking or something?"

Sara laughed. "No…" Suddenly, she looked embarrassed. "It's any girl's dream, I suppose."

Urey furrowed his forehead, curiosity clawing at his insides. "Well? Spit it out," he demanded.

Sara's cheeks turned a demure red. "It's silly. You'll laugh."

"I won't," he reassured her. Sara took a deep breath and looked down into her lap.

"I want to grow up… get married… have a big family, with lots of children, and a dog or two running around," she said softly. "I want to be a mother, more than anything in the world."

Urey stared at her in silence for a few minutes before a guffaw escaped him. Sara's head shot up, and she glared daggers at him.

"You promised!" she protested. Urey raised one hand, the other hand covering his mouth.

"I know. See? I'm not laughing now."

Sara huffed. "What about you?" she spoke crossly. "I suppose you'll come back when you're a big doctor and marry Trisha?"

Urey almost choked on his own saliva. "What the – what the hell gave you that idea?!"

"What?" Sara looked confused. "_Won't_ you marry her?"

"No! God, just… _no_!" Urey felt his cheeks heat up. "Trish is my friend. In fact," here he let out a short laugh, "I once promised to marry her. It was when her dad died, when she was about eleven or twelve. I told her I'd marry her when we grew up, and take care of her."

Sara's eyes grew misty. "How sweet… what did she say?"

Urey snickered at the memory. "She flat-out rejected me. Told me she already had someone to take care of her. Said she didn't need my pity."

Sara laughed out loud, her eyes shining with glee. "What a smart young girl." The fingers of one hand twisted the fingers of the other – Sara glanced down at her lap, as if startled to see her fingers in motion, and the movements stopped.

"Yeah," Urey continued, "Trish told me she had 'mister Hohenheim' to protect her. She didn't need me. Some friend, huh?"

"I don't know," Sara smiled. "Maybe she was just trying to prevent adding an unnecessary burden to you."

"I hardly think so," Urey snorted.

They sat in silence for a while as the train rattled along.

"Besides," Urey added, smiling as he remembered his conversation with Trisha the previous day, "I think she's already interested in someone – however weird he may be."

Sara looked at him, and the expression in her gaze was inscrutable.

"So you don't have anything to worry about," Urey added cheekily. One of Sara's eyes twitched.

"Why, you…"

"Ow! _Shit_, Sara, that _hurt_! What the hell do you keep in that freaking handbag, anyway?!"

* * *

**AN: I have no idea why I like this, but I do. I **_**adore**_** it! Writing Trisha and Urey and Sara as teenagers is so much fun, because you can make it all up. And if Urey and Trisha were friends before he met Sara, you can bet she would've been jealous! (If you've read ­**_**I See Myself**_**, you'll recognize some names and references.)**

**3,429 words.**


End file.
